You Know You're Obsessed When
by hersheybar66
Summary: This is a bunch of random things that I thought of to show that you REALLY love PJO! Read and Review and give me more ideas please! I'll mention you in the next chapter you know....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters, Greek gods and goddesses, and other stuff.**

**A/N: PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! I NEED MORE!**

**You Know You're Obsessed When…**

You go to the Empire State Building and you ask for the 600th Floor.

There's a thunderstorm going on and you scream, "CALM DOWN, ZEUS!"

Every time you use the Internet, you thank Hermes.

When you see Harry Potter, you think of Percy without glasses (can be very embarrassing... I know from experience).

You burn food to see if it smells good.

You see an owl, you go, "Hi Athena!"

You're in a running/swimming race and you're praying and sacrificing to Hermes/Poseidon.

You think that your favorite singer is a child of Apollo.

Someone close to you dies and you give them money (LOTS of it) just in case…

Everyone else is creating a Twilight family and you create a PJO family (my friends did that with the manga/anime Shugo Chara and left me out because I didn't know what it was).

You go on a cruise and you hope the boat isn't _The Princess Andromeda…_

You're on a boat and you pray that Poseidon is in a good mood.

You're in the air (hang-gliding, cliff-diving, bungee jumping, flying, in a plane, etc.) and you hope Zeus is in a good mood and won't blast you out of the air.

You go to Aunty Em's and say you're camera shy.

You find your true love and thank Aphrodite for sending him/her to you.

You think George Bush is a son of Ares (he's dumb and violent you know!). Me: Don't kill me Ares! NNOOOOO!!!!

You know Muse is the best singers. Get it, the Nine Muses??!!!

**Like it everyone!? If you did, please send me ideas! I really really really need more!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Might be the last chapter because according to Serious Business and some other dude, this story is illegal and a "profile thing." I'm gonna post something to them as the next chapter so yeah... Anyway, THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews!!

OMG! I'm so sorry for the slow update!!!! After all, it's Christmas break and we had all that homework and tests and everything because of the vacation…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I mentioned in this "story."

Bring a blue plastic hairbrush with you everywhere. [Snb793]

When it gets really cold randomly, blame Kronos. [Snb793]

You get a Greek mythology calendar for Christmas (so sad and true). [Snb793]

You get really mad at Hades when a family member dies. [Snb793]

You sometimes try to control water. [Snb793]

You don't read anything but PJO for 3 months. [Snb793]

You've gone to Google maps and looked up Camp Half-Blood's address. [Snb793]

Even though not diagnosed, you claim you have ADHD or dyslexia and blame it  
on your God parent. [percabethroxmysox]

You yell "Annabeth!" everytime you see a NY Yankees hat. [percabethroxmysox]

You make the PJO characters on Sims, as Miis on the Wii, and other video  
games. [percabethroxmysox]

Anytime you see an orange shirt, you look at the front of it to see if it is  
a Camp shirt. [percabethroxmysox]

You are a PJO character for Halloween (I was Annabeth). [percabethroxmysox]

Recite lines randomly from the books. [percabethroxmysox]

When you see/hear about anything myhtology-related, you talk about how it  
was in PJO (what page, book, etc.) and what happened to it. [percabethroxmysox]

Buy anything New York or San Francisco-related. [percabethroxmysox]

You are going to the Camp Half-Blood in Texas (I am!!). [percabethroxmysox]

You are suddenly obsessed with Adidas shoes because they have the Hermes  
symbol. [percabethroxmysox]

You claim that Percy IS real and lives in New York (it's not I memorized his  
address or anything...) no matter how much your friends argue with you. [percabethroxmysox]

You have dreams about PJO characters/events (That has happened to me  
before). [percabethroxmysox]

You carry a ballpoint pen in your pocket. [percabethroxmysox]

That everytime you pick up a pen, you think it'll turn into a sword. [dezeeeewaay]

Everytime you play dodgeball, you bring a suit of armor. [dezeeeewaay]

You go to San Fransisco looking for the Old Sea Man. [dezeeeewaay]

You find yourself praying to Poseidon for rain. [percabethrulez]

Whenever your internet slows down, you yell at the sky and say "HERMES! WHY  
DO YOU LOVE ANNOYING ME?!" [percabethrulez]

You stuff your (ahem) Harry Potter books in the back of your closet so you  
have some more places for your PJ&O stuff. [percabethrulez]

When someone gets married, you say: I hope you shall not anger Hera" [percabethrulez]

In the beginning of your first History class, you burst out "Will we be  
studying Greek mythology?!" (I actually did this! very embarrassing, but every  
one knows about my obsession, so they were cool about it). [percabethrulez]

You pretend (or actually) faint when someone asks "Who's Percy?" [percabethrulez]

When someone mentions the name Percy (like Percy Weasley) you scream  
"JACKSON!" [percabethrulez]

When someone dies, you pray to Hades to allow them to go across Styx for  
free, because they don't have drachmas anymore. [percabethrulez]

You are known to scream names of the characters at random times. ("OMG!  
PERCABETH!!" and then my BFF just stared at me weirdly, not because she  
doesn't know about PJ&O ((we share the obsession)) but because I yelled it  
right next to her.) [percabethrulez]

You've got any copy of any book in all your backpacks/binders incase of  
emergencies (I've got the titan's curse in my backpack right now.) [percabethrulez]


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**

**People who don't really like this story and report it should just ignore it. Lots of others do and you'll be bursting their bubble!**

**And why does Serious Business only report the Percy Jackson stories??!! I GOT THIS IDEA FROM AN ARTEMIS FOWL STORY!!!!!!! AND THERE'S A LOT MORE OF THESE STORIES IN THE TWILIGHT PLACE TOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, why would people just go to a profile and read everything there just for this little thing???!!!**

**If you don't have something good to say, shove it up your butt and around the corner!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of great ideas!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be rich by now…

The following list is all of sistergrimm2 (dang, that's a lot!):

1. You pray to Athena when you don't study for a math test.

2. And when you flunk said test, you blame her irritation on Percabeth.

3. You make a list of characters never to anger, like this one and why:  
-Thalia- Want her for your friend, hate her for your enemy.  
-Athena- She scares Percy more than Zeus. Also, she cannot be distracted and her plans always work.  
-Hades- Um, this one is rather obvious- also you might not be buried with a drachma in your pocket.  
-Hermes- Cutting off your internet access would be slow and painful torture. Also I blame the economy crisis on Luke's stealing federal funds.  
-Aphrodite- I blame her for not giving me a boyfriend. She's preoccupied with Percabeth and Thuke, I know, but c'mon...  
-Eris- She threw the apple.

4. You have ADD, are diagnosed, and are convinced that you are a demigod because of this.

5. When you steal your friend's pen you believe it's justified because your dad is the god of thieves, and you thought it was Riptide and had to check to make sure Percy was still alive.

6. You write fanfiction constantly, even when you're not at your computer.

7. When your mom grounds you from the computer, you blame it on a combination of Nemesis, Hera and Hermes' little joke.

8. You want Hephaestus to fix your iPod when it breaks.

9. You give all your siblings god parents (Poseidon, Zeus, Hades.)

10. You call the "Ares kids", or school bullies, Martians.

11. You quiz fellow fans on the minor gods and win.

12. You spend time doing pointless research at , just because Rick Riordan linked it on his site.

13. You still think Thuke could happen.

14. You plan several statements to avoid Apollo's lines and remember he's a player, should he ever hit on you, and several ways to get out of being cursed.

15. You imagine the gods alone, and what they really do on the Superbowl.

16. You think Percy's extended family needs extensive therapy.

17. You have a countdown to the Demigod Files because of the mention of Percabeth.

18. You want Kronos buried under Witchita, Kansas in a safe deposit toothpick box. No one will ever look there, and hopefully he'll be too tiny to bother the locals.

19. Your mother thinks you need to get a boyfriend, as does your father to cure your obsession.

20. You blame your little brother's desire to turn off your Internet in the middle of this review on Hermes' anger that you've joked about all of them.

21. You imagine random unwritten PJO moments during class and laugh. When one brave soul unaware of your obsession broaches the question of why you were laughing, you try to explain.

22. They think you are nuts because you are laughing at Hades' wild card of Nico.

23. You think of creative names for Percy besides Seaweed Brain, such as kelphead16 because his head is full of kelp and there's an 85% chance he'll die at the age of sixteen.

24. You blame the hatred of all things technological towards you with the exception of computers on Hephaestus' loss of a bet that you would be a boy.

25. You wonder if you'll be able to drive a car come your 16, provided Percy saves the world, because of that.

26. You've actually done all of the above 25 things.

~You know you're obsessed when you lose something, and say, "Come on Hermes!  
Give it back!!" [Guardian of Dawn]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Me gets gud ideas!!!!!! I'm just wondering if Athena is good at archery because in MapleStory, the leader of the Bowman is called Athena… o____o… weird…

Disclaimer: Me own nothing… 

~You think all the popular girls at your school are children of Aphrodite. And say to all the braniacs at your school if Athena is okay. (Don't hurt me Athena). [blogart]

~You go on YouTube and look at PJO themes for characters. [Skelegirl wit da TRIDENT]

~You read page 287 of BotL over and over again or say the lines in your head (this is for Nico-obsessed people. I am one of them!) [Skelegirl wit da TRIDENT]

~Your internet homepage is Rick Riordan's blog. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You and your other PJO obsessed friend cracks up if any one mentions the word  
Canada or Canadians. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You and your PJO obsessed friend start a fan club with only you two in it. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You get other people obsessed. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You have constant vivid dreams about the fifth book. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You spend most of your time thinking what will happen in the fifth book. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You jump up and down at the idea of LT becoming a movie. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You know exactly what someone means when they say LT, SoM, TC, BotL, PJO and  
use it in conversations. [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~Your favorite quote of all time comes from PJO. RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~You and your friend has "diss-wars" using PJO CHARACTERS (My friend Athena is  
going to make up dumb, oh wait you already are). [RandomIsAnUnderstatement ()]

~When someone dies, you give them a sack of red rubber balls for Cerberus. [olympianchef213]

~Every time you see a guy in a wheelchair you think "Chiron!!" [iBookworm-chan]

~You find yourself saying things like "Oh my gods!" and "What the Hades?" [iBookworm-chan]

~When your boyfriend dumps you, you take the oath of the hunters (not that I  
have any experience.) [olympianchef213]

~When you burn yourself, you curse Hephaestus/Hestia. [olympianchef213]

~You put an offering to Demeter next to your garden. [olympianchef213]

~You go up to a teacher in a wheelchair and say, "I know who you really are, Chiron…" [olympianchef213]

~You say "Miya!" when you are wearing shoes. [olympianchef213]

**Yay!!!! That's it but it was really great!!!! More reviews and ideas if you can please!!**

**ILY ALL!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I am SO SORRY for the slow update. K, here's what happened to me…

Two weeks of tests back to back can really destroy brain cells for ideas!~

PROJECTS!!!!!!! WTF IS WRONG WITH SCHOOL NOW!!!!!!!

To upgrade my computer, my dad deleted EVERYTHING (that includes the next chapter).

When he did upgrade it, I didn't have Internet and Microsoft Word for like A WEEK!

Had to wait a week, then my dad's friend fixed it and now I might discontinue this story.


End file.
